Fairies? Witches? and Vampires Oh My!
by Rock-Anne26
Summary: What happens when three new girls move to Forks? How will the Cullens react especially when Alice can barely see two of them and she can't see the third at all! B/E all the way! rating K but might change, summary sux, follows Twilight losely. R&R plz!
1. New Girls

**AN: this is sumthin i've had in my mind for a while, hope u like it... i'm a lil hyped up i was crowned POW WOW Princess tonight!!!**

* * *

EPOV

Inconsequential chatter was all I heard today, constant babbling about the new kids, no one knew but constantly gossiped about. Alice was going out of her mind; the two new girls were — for a better word — fuzzy. Jasper was trying to calm her down but failing miserably. We were all worried of course but until we meet them there is nothing we can do. Then…

A rather blurry scene of two girls walking through the cafeteria doors walking straight to the table in the opposite side of the lunch room from us; but not before they glared at us.

"There, that was almost clear, was it not?" Alice chirped. So fast, no one heard us.

"Did you have a vision Alice?" Emmett so stupidly asks. Every looked at him as Rose slapped him upside his head.

"What? I can't read minds!" Besides I wasn't exactly paying attention. There is a reason he is my favorite brother; thinking of Rose in that way was not one of them.

"Yes and look! It's happening. The two girls are going walk through." Just as she said it, the doors opened; I saw the two girls from her vision. One was tall, straight shoulder length black hair, ice blue eyes and she was wearing clothes Alice would approve of. The other was the complete opposite: short, blond hair in what Alice would call bobbed, greenish yellow colored eyes, punkish clothes. They looked at us just like they did in the vision, but what came next was NOT what we saw. A third girl walked in behind them, and they waited on her, she was dressed very plain, jeans and a t-shirt, brown hair waist length, and brown eyes, very pale. Bella is what the tall one thought, so clumsy, as the third girl stumbled. Then just like in the vision the first two glared at us, and sat down.

"I I I didn't see her." Alice stated. The rest of the table gaped. "I can't see her. I—"

She was cut off as we all heard the tall one talking. "Bella, you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry. Stop Nicky, I said I wasn't hungry, that puppy dog face won't work on me." _Worth a shot._ This Nicky thought.

"Ice," Nicky said. "Can you get her to eat?"

"If you can't you know I can't." Stubborn Bell this Ice had thought. It was only then when I realized I hadn't heard a single thought from the third girl. "Guys I can't hear her, and," I said before they cut me off, "Alice can't see her; Jasper can you feel her?"

"Yeah, she's feeling overwhelmed and annoyed." _Interesting she feels extreme love for the two other girls. I'm also getting hatred from the two other girls, but not towards her._

Just then they all got up from the table, and walked towards the exit; and just as they passed, Nicky said in a low voice that only we could hear.

"Why dont you take a picture, it will last longer."

* * *

**An: i know its short but if ppl like it then i will write more and it will be longer. i would appreicate it if u tell hte what you really think of it, like what could be better.**


	2. AN

**AN: i have extreme writer's block, i have the story in my head and everything but every time i try to write it down it sounds ridiculous. **

**So bear with me for a few day till i over come this great unjustice to me. And also i'm not sure if (no offence to the 2 who did review) 2 reviews is enough to keep writing it. also if you do review it, i appreiciate constructive critisism. Thank you!!!**

**PS. if you have any ideas i would love those too!!**


	3. A Slip Up

**AN: Just to make a few things clear Bella will NOT be Edward's singer, you'll all understand later (hopefully). Also, to the Cullens none of the girls have appealing blood. If you need anything cleared up just ask. As you will tell (hopefully) I don't cuss. So you won't be reading any in here.**

* * *

It seemed we had trouble to deal with, "Alice, what do you see"

"Don't you get it Edward...I CAN'T SEE!!" She spoke with malice in her voice. "Something is blocking me _completely_ now. Wait—I _can_ see that if we leave it will only make people suspicious...wonder why that is?" She said the last part mostly to her self.

"Well why don't we just go to class and see what the fuss is. I'm sure we can take them down if necessary." Emmett said. but before Rose slapped him, Alice spoke up, "Yes, we will go to class. And Edward...Bella will be in your next class."

I just nodded my head in response; maybe I'll be able to get a clear reading. I walked in to see the third girl sitting at my desk—of course—it was the only one available. she was doodling, trying not to pay attention, I'm sure. Apparently she _really _was too engrossed in her drawings because she jumped in surprise and blushed. I held my breath but then realized I smelled nothing. Almost as if her blood wasn't there; as if she was sick, she could possibly be sick, she looked too pale almost as pale as us the vampires. But then again when she blushed it set off her tone just perfectly. Her heart beat was a little too erratic, and I could her blood was pumping just fine. It was weird, usually that would make the venom pool in my mouth, but my body shied away from anything causing her pain. What was wrong with me?!

"Is there something on my face?" she asked, blushing again. It was only then had I realized that I had been staring at her longer then I should have.

"No, sorry. My name is Edward Cullen, and you are?" I shouldn't know her name. While I was staring into her eyes I noticed the strangest thing: flecks of purple.

"Bella. Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." she said blushing. What was with the blushing?

*************

BPOV

"Bella. Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I said bushing of course. _What _was wrong with me? I mean easily blushed before but not like this. I turned back to my notebook and only noticed then what I was drawing; _flowers, of course, _I thought as I crossed out the offending Lilies, _why don't you just come into my class while your at it..._great now I'm going crazy! Talking to myself like that, not paying attention to the teacher...Oh! He's talking.

"Get to work." The teacher said, what exactly did I miss?

"Ladies first?" He asked me, and I being the hare-brained girl that I am just stared at him. "You have no idea what we're supposed to do, do you?"

"Not a clue." I blushed, he smirked.

"Well, we need to identify and label the stages of mitosis." As we worked he would ask questions like if like it here, basically the same questions everybody already asked me. I could tell he wanted to ask more specific questions but the bell rang just as he was opening his mouth. He chuckled sheepishly and asked the question I've heard every hour or so. "What's your next class?"

"Gym." Oh how I hated anything related to Gym. It's just another way to embarrass myself. I wasn't exactly what you'd call graceful, in fact I fall at least twice an hour. Nicky and Ice even nicknamed me Graceful. Ha Ha Ha SO funny. Dang, I'm still talking to myself.

"Me too. Would you like me to—" He was cut off by the coldest voice anyone could have possibly ever heard.

"I think I can show her the way, Edward Cullen." Ice said. Her voice and attitude _sometimes_ lived up to her name. I swear she once made a hardcore prisoner cry.

Before he could reply she whisked me off, "Stay away from him, Bella."

"What? Why?" But before _she_ could reply, Nicky cut her off.

"Oh don't mind her she is just...not sure exactly sure what she is. Someone show me the way to Gym." She declared holding her hand out like she was the queen.

"Why are you in Gym? You're blind! You can't see!" I said. How could they put her in Gym. Did they not know?

"Jeesh, calm down Bella, they know I'm blind, they're not making me do anything, I just have to be in there." Ok, that's better. As I led her to Gym I noticed Ice following us glowering at her phone.

"You have Gym too?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said absentmindedly.

We walked though doors and Nicky and Ice gasps. When I looked up, I could not believe my eyes. How did _all_the Cullens have the same Gym class as us? It's a weird coincidence.

"Coincidence, my foot. Ice, what did you do?" Nick seethe. I was wondering when they were going to give up the stupid bet. They actually bet which one of them is a better pretender, so they pretended to be each other, of course Nicky can be sweet and Ice can be frigid, but it's not in their nature. Nicky is usually the cold one, and Ice is the sweet one.

"Heads up!" Just then a ball flew towards us, and Nicky snapped her fingers and of course the ball stopped just a few inches of us. Hopefully no one saw her; we made our way to the teacher who told us to just watched today. I just started reading my book when a shadow fell over us. The Cullens, each with a wary face.

"We saw that." The blonde girl stated.

* * *

**AN: Well how was that? I hope you like it. Read and review even if it something like 'good' or 'bad'. I actually made it to 1000 words, that's an accomplishment for me. Have you ever said a word so many times it starts looking weird, that what happen to me with the word Gym. Can you see where I made their minds almost similar. Did you catch 'the cold one'? I laughed when I wrote that.**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! Read? Pretty please?

**AN: I AM SO SORRY!!! THIS THING IS JUST SAYING THAT I WILL UPDATE SOON!!!**

**I FEEL LIKE SUCH A ROTTEN PERSON, I JUST HAVEN'T FELT LIKE FINISHING THE STORY BUT I WILL, DON'T WORRY**

**FOR THOSE WHO DID lol. Ok I dont feel like yeling anymore. I really am sorry.**

**I will replaced this as soon as I get the other ch up and running, that way you won't have 2 AN's up here. **

**You guys wanna know what happened that made me write this.**

**Well I'm gonna tell you anyways. OK so I started writing again today, and if I do say so myself, I**** had some really good stuff,**

** well next thing I know my stupid comp froze up and I didn't save anything!**

**I was so mad, now I cant remeber anything that I wrote *tears up***

**alright now that that's out of my system. I need 2 colors for the girls,**

**you know how Bella has blue well I want a color for the girls!!!**

**Also should Rose be nice to them or still mad? its up to you!!!**

**And do you want Charlie in there?**


	5. Confrontation

**AN: So Sorry! Here's Chapter 4....**

* * *

"We saw that" the blond girl said.

"And what was that?" Ice spoke with confusion in her voice. If you didn't know Ice you would really think she had know idea what the Cullens were talking about. But I could see right through it. I knew exactly when she lied; she would look bored or 'wipe' something out of her eye.

"What she did." she said pointing to Nicci. And Nicci being blind was not supposed to know she was talking about her. She made a disastrous mistake by saying five small words.

"And what did I do?" I could see that the blond thought she had us now. I looked at the rest of them; they all had a different expression. Blondie was triumphant; she wanted to know that we were different. The small one was confused, she's nervous around us. The male blond was protective, hovering toward the small girl, he thinks we're dangerous. The big one was the weirdest; a mix between at ease and anticipating something, maybe a fight. Then there was Edward, he wasn't looking at Nicci, but at me. Suspicion was written all over his face, when he saw me looking at him, it changed as if something vital just clicked.

"How did you know I was talking about you? You're supposed to be bli—"

"Teacher." I simply stated. The teacher came out of his office and started yelling at some kid. The Cullens went back to their places; the blond was still glaring at us. We, well I, went back to reading, the girl started talking about some TV show called Leverage — from what I heard it seemed interesting — and the rest of the students started playing volleyball. When the bell rang we got out of our seats before it stopped ringing. Ice and I practically dragged Nicci behind us on our way to the ancient trunk Ice bought off someone. It ran great and everything and I loved it, however Nicci and Ice thought it was too slow. Once we got in the house Nicci started crying.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, really!" Nicci choked out. It wasn't her fault, I didn't blame her. Nicci was blinded on purpose, she would get her eye sight back when she was 18 or when she earned it, and she was only 16. Harsh, especially considering she did it to redeem me.

"Don't apologize it's not your fault. You didn't know." Ice said. Ice was only 15, we were all born a year apart but were not sisters. They're only related through me. My history is really complicated, let's start with my parents.

My parents were from two completely different worlds, like Romeo and Juliet, only difference; they're not dead. My mother is Queen of the Witches and my Father, well; he's the King of the Fairies. Complicated. The two races hate each other with a passion; I don't really know how it started. I'm also not sure how my parents met but they did and they fell in love, knowing exactly who the other person was, they went against every one to be with each other. But it didn't matter how much they loved each other, there was always going to be one person who didn't like it. This time it was my grandmother, former Queen of Witches, she plotted against them; when I was born she took me and placed me among humans, she told the witches I was killed by the fairies, and the fairies was outraged; they were convinced that someone from the Court (Witches) had killed me. It all eventually escalated back to where it had started, before I was born.

It wasn't until I was 13 when Nicci and Ice found me, when I realized I could things normal children couldn't. _I_ had no idea what was going on. But the worse part was as soon as my adopted parents found out they sent me shipping. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to my sister, Candi.

Ice is related to me by my father, she is his sister's daughter; my cousin, she was meant to be the Fairy Princess. It's pretty much the same way with Nicci, except on my mother's side; she was supposed to be Princess of the Witches. They were meant to be the Rulers one day, but they didn't want it. They both thought I was still alive so they tried to find me. I'll save that story for another time.

I started making dinner for them as I knew they were hungry, I could practically hear their stomach's growling. They were content with watching TV; some silly cartoon, I sometimes forget that they're both younger than me even if it is only a year or two. They act so mature, I wish they didn't have to feel this way, I wish they would enjoy life as they should.

"Dinner's ready!" I called out to them, just as the doorbell rang. While they were inhaling down their spaghetti and meatballs, I ran to answer the door, but being the uncoordinated person that I am; I stumbled and landed against the door with a bang. I heard them laughing and snorting with their mouths full. I also heard someone laughing on the other side, that confused me. I opened the door and there in all their glory stood the Cullens including two other people who I assumed to be the parents.

I must have been standing there for quite awhile because the motherly one spoke up in a soft voice.

"Are you ok, dear?" She reminded me of my own mother, my real one that is, so much that I remembered I was supposed to call her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," my voice squeaked rather impressively. "I just remembered I was supposed to do something…" I trailed off noticing that plate of rather delicious looking brownies she was holding in her hands. She must have noticed, because she looked at them and remembered that she had them.

"Oh! These are for you, and your sisters of course, welcome to Forks." She handed me the warm plate full of warm, gooey, still steaming brownies; I may have died and gone to heaven.

"My — our dad isn't home at the moment, he won't be here for another hour or so, if you'd like to come back at a more convenient time?" I knew this visit wasn't purely out of etiquette; they wanted answers, answers I'm pretty sure the girls won't want to give up any time soon. Which sound completely unfair to me. As soon as I took the plate out of the lady's hands I started planning, as far as I was concerned the playing fields were definitely uneven.

"No, that's ok, we won't be here for long." The Father figure said.

"Well then, come on in." I said with a huge smile on my face knowing the perfect way to come clean about all this drama. "I'll just go get my sisters and we'll uh talk…. That is if they don't kill me first." I muttered darkly.

* * *

**AN: I am so Sorry about this being so late!!! ****But every time I wrote something down it felt like it was progressing too fast …still does. If you have complaints please free fell to tell me, this chapter wasn't my best.**

**Anyway on to the other less important stuff. This isn't supposed to be a charmed crossover but apparently it seemed like it. I didn't realize it. Any way I get my inspiration from everything; if you do see me referencing anything besides twilight feel free to comment.**

**P.S.: I like the way Ashleighbabe wrote Nicci's name so that's the way it will be from now on. I'm so sorry for the wait!!!**

**Also from now on I'm going to put one reviewer here...your review has to stick out**

**Candi Marie Cullen**

**I'm not sure why but her's just stood out! Her pen-name's up there too if you didn't catch that. Well, just the first name.**


	6. Please Read?

I always hated opening up those updates and finding just some Authors note,

I told myself I would never do that. Well I suck feel free to bash me if needed. Anyway.

I'm surprised I still get some story alerts.

Guys, don't worry I didn't abandon this story...I've just been perfecting it.

I'm still looking for a new name, so give me a few ideas.

I can't promise when I'll starts posting again, but I can assure you I WILL post again.

This is not the last of me,

don't worry for those who have actually worried.

Also, I'm contemplating a co-author, those interested let me know.

I would prefer someone who has several stories,

so they could help me if needed.


End file.
